


Beginnings

by hybryd0



Series: Hero-verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe-Superhero, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it started</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

Sam and Blaine meet on the first day of school at Dalton Academy for Exceptional Heroes. Sam watches wide-eyed as Blaine splits into four people, each one exhibiting a different elemental force (but lacking control). Blaine can’t help but reach out and touch Sam’s metallic skin, surprisingly warm under his fingers. Blaine helps Sam with his academics and in return Sam helps him with phys ed. 

The instructors see the connection and the two are immediately partnered and given the nickname Blam. No one realizes then that they’re witnessing the formation of a team that will later save the world countless times and bring it back from the brink of destruction at the hands of the Agents of Chaos. For the moment they’re just two fourteen year old boys protecting each other from the older boys and teaching each other more than they’ll ever realize.


End file.
